


A Little Less Trick, A Little More Treat

by cleverfics (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cleverfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a halloween one-shot, costumes and smut and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Trick, A Little More Treat

  Harry was stretched out across the length of the sofa in his living room with an ice cold beer in his hand, droplets of condensation trickling down onto his fingers. There was a bag of crisps propped up on his lap and the television was blaring some infomercial that he neglected to watch. He scrolled through a couple photos on his iphone nestled in the palm of his hand, but was startled out of his calm at the sound of the rambunctious knocking that started on his door.

  Letting out an annoyed sigh, he set his beer down on the coffee table beside him, shoved the phone in the pocket of his trousers and grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the front door.

  “Hurry the fuck up and let us in,” Niall demanded, still knocking with fisted knuckles. Harry turned the lock and unlatched the door and watched as his two best mates tumbled through the threshold, costumes on and bags in hand.

  “What the hell?” Harry asked, gazing at Niall, whose face was painted white with fake blood dripping down his chin from the corner of his lips, and dressed in a button down white shirt, black pants and a flowing cape. He looked over at Liam, who was dressed head to toe in a full on batman costume, mask covering his face and all. “Go play trick or treat somewhere else.”

  “Here,” Liam said, extending his arm out to hand Harry the black canvas bag he was holding. “Go get dressed, we’re going out.”

  “What? Where?” Harry asked, taking the bag and sifting through the contents of it.

  “My buddy Zayn and his roommate are having a Halloween party, so get your cute little butt in that costume while we help ourselves to a beer, and then let’s go.” Niall instructed, turning a confused Harry toward his bedroom and giving him a push in that general direction.

  So Harry did as he was told, shaking his head in amusement at his chipper friends, and made way to get dressed. He pulled the costume they’d gotten for him from the bag, lying it out on the bed to look at it first.

  A  _hippie_.

  They’d gotten rose coloured glasses, a tie-dye t-shirt and a swede vest, stonewashed bellbottom jeans, vintage sandals, and a floral headband. He reluctantly through the ensemble on, knowing he would look like an idiot, and sure enough; he did.

  He stood tall in the mirror, flattening the clothes down against him and worrying a strand off the hem of his t-shirt for a moment before he picked a comb up off his dresser and teased a couple curls out of the headband, threw on the pink shades, and left the bedroom. He strutted down the hallway, humouring Niall and Liam who waited for him expectantly.

  Harry wasn’t necessarily excited to go out, however he usually complied to their antics because he wasn’t one to turn down his friends; so that is how Dracula and Batman ended up getting their hippie to tag alongside them on the night that held more in store than just a party.

~

  The music was obnoxiously loud, reverberating through every wall of the house. Harry was clueless as to who any of the people here were, though they’d only just stepped through the door after being let in by someone they clearly didn’t know. Niall looked around and about for his friend Zayn, stopping to yell in the ear of anyone who asked him who he was looking for, but no one had a clue where he was at. Harry was growing tired of their little search, but before he had time to suggest they just leave if they couldn’t find him, a boy with jet-black hair jumped up behind them and caught Niall’s attention.

  He had a patch over his eye and a sword in his hand, a white top with three-quarter sleeves and black pants; something that of a pirate. For a moment Harry considered if those were real tattoos covering his arms or not, and he decided that they must have been. He called over his roommate who introduced himself as Louis. This  _Louis_  character hit him like a punch in the stomach, knocking the wind right from his lungs.

  He was dressed as a police officer in a navy blue uniform, a badge crest over the heart of his shirt, a matching hat and a gun on his belt. His body was fit,  _very_  fit, Harry thought. His shirt was creased properly and tucked into the slim waist of his pants and buckled over by a black leather belt. He was a couple inches shorter than Harry, and his tanned, sun kissed arms were long and muscular. His jawline was exquisite, and there was something about him that screamed  _dainty_  and  _pretty_ , unlike anyone else he’d ever seen before.

  “Harry? You coming?” Liam asked as the group started walking away. Harry blushed, realizing he’d gotten distracted for far too long. “We’re going to get some drinks, let’s go!” And he headed with them over to the kitchen where bottles upon bottles sat around in an untidy collection along the countertop and table. They’d gotten cups and scooped ice from a cooler on the floor next to the bottles of soda that were scattered around.

  “What’s your poison?” Louis asked, arching his eyebrows in question. Harry had to take a moment to find his voice, and managed to answer without stuttering.

  “Anything with vodka in it will do,” he laughed. Louis handed him a red plastic cup filled to the brim with a carbonated substance that smelled similarly to nail polish remover, and they stood around making small talk and hammering back their drinks.

  “Well boys, what are you waiting for? Go find yourselves a bird!” Zayn laughed, doubling over in his drunken stupor, slinging an arm around both Harry and Niall. Harry let out a humourless chuckle, more or less cringing away from the idea with hooking up with one of the girls around here, and he ducked out of the embrace.

  He turned to find Liam, who was doing right by Zayn’s advice and chatting up a nice looking girl with long curly hair. She surprisingly wasn’t dressed like the rest of the girls were; wearing a nice form-fitted black dress and a petite witches hat, rather than scanty lingerie and bunny ears. He smiled and turned, looking to find Niall, but he was nowhere to be found. Harry just shrugged, looking back down to his cup, which was getting rather empty now.

  Someone tapped him on the shoulder then, and he spun around quickly, somewhat surprised to find Louis. He was holding a clear bottle and waving it in front of his face, giving him a proposition that was hard to turn down. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

  And so he followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall, up the stairs and through an old creaky door. Their fingers brushed along the way with each sway of their arms, and they lingered in the air like that for second long intervals at a time, as if both of them were accustomed to the touch, and afraid each one would be the last. Harry half expected Louis to have taken him to a bedroom or something, so it was a shock to see a room filled with only an old grand piano. It had been stripped of its original polish, and the stain work was long faded, but there was something special about the piano that sat in the empty room; something about it was nostalgic. Louis skittered over to the bench in front of it, placing sheet music in front of him and setting his fingers gently over the keys.

  “Can you play?” Louis asked Harry, grabbing his attention.

  “A little bit,” Harry nodded. Louis patted the seat on the bench beside him, gesturing for Harry to join him.

  “Good, come here, we’re going to drink until we can’t play anymore,” Louis decided as he let out a giggle. Harry idly wondered if Louis was  _already_  too drunk to play, but he shrugged it off and took a seat, resting his hands on the keys in front of him as well.

  “So what kind of drinking game is this?” Harry laughed, looking at the music in front of them.

  “Um, the makeshift kind,” Louis said quickly. “It’s quieter up here, but there really isn’t much we can do.” He stopped talking to take a long swig from the bottle, and then he thrust it in Harry’s direction, “Your turn!”

  Harry took a drink, swallowing harshly and making a face at the horrible taste. Without warning, Louis’ fingers began to hammer down on the keys, making somewhat of a melody. He definitely had drunk a lot, by the sound of his playing. Harry joined in after setting the bottle down. Every couple of minutes Louis would insist it was time to drink some more, because they could still make out the notes on the sheet music, and every time their fingers got clumsier and the keys got noisier.

  “Oh no, it’s gone,” Louis said with a half-frown as he shook the bottle to emphasize its emptiness. Harry let out a bark of laughter at the genuinity of the older boy’s sadness, and shrugged. He couldn’t believe they’d drunk that much, but he could sure feel it. His head was spinning and everything before his eyes was a blur. Their fingers brushed, yet again, before they found their way back to the keys, and they held their hands unsteadily like that for a moment, basking in the warmth of each other’s skin.

  Harry wasn’t completely clear on what was going on, but he felt Louis’ hands on his shoulders and his back pressed against the keys of the piano, the deeper toned keys letting out amplified notes. Louis leaned in, his hot breath hitting the skin of Harry’s neck, as the tip of his nose nuzzled in the arch under his chin. Harry smelled like autumn leaves and moderately priced cologne and carved pumpkins and thrift store hippie costume, and Louis devoured the scent. The tension between them was drowned out by the alcohol before it had the chance to blossom, and so in turn, Harry dipped his head down to meet Louis’ misty blue eyes that were full of laughter and sincerity and mischief.

  “Are you going to kiss me or what?” Harry asked expectantly, having grown tired of waiting to feel those lips against his own. Louis smiled, his tongue flickering out to lick his bottom lip before divulging in and meshing their mouths together.

  When Niall and Liam came to Harry’s door just a few hours earlier, he didn’t have any good expectations for this party whatsoever. But he couldn’t really complain now, as he found himself hooking up with Louis; the boy who tasted of brown sugar and candy apples.

  This heated pretty quickly from that first kiss, as a drunk Louis fumbled his hands over the pants of an equally drunk Harry. Louis’ fingers fleeted for the button of Harry’s jeans as the younger boy’s back arched some more, startling the piano into letting out baritone yelps as his shoulder blades hammered down onto the old ivory keys. Harry reached for the belt buckle of those navy uniform pants as Louis continued to work away at pulling the bellbottoms to his ankles.

  Harry’s mind was still lost and spinning around the room, and without even giving him time to process it, Louis dropped to his knees before him and pressed kisses on the inside of his thighs. Harry was hard, achingly so, and Louis took the length of him in his hand, maneuvering evenly, causing Harry to jolt and squirm in his seat. He leaned in and licked a stripe from the base all the way up, stopping to tease the head as his tongue swirled over and around it.

  “Holy fuck Louis,” Harry breathed, knocking the badged hat right off Louis’ head and gripping his tufts of sandy brown hair between his clenched fingers. Louis snickered and continued to tease the shaft with his tongue, and his thumb flicked over the most sensitive spots, causing Harry’s toes to curl within his shoes. “I don’t know how— _fuck_ —long I can last like— _holy shit_ —this,” he panted out between expletives.

  Giving in, Louis abruptly stopped with the teasing as to make the fun last, and took him in his mouth as deeply as he could. Harry’s head fell back in pleasure as Louis looked up at him from behind his lashes. Louis’ hand reached out for his own exposed erection, and began pumping in time, relief washing through him as he continued sucking and prodding with the feel of his tongue.

  Harry let out a gasp or a whimper here and there with the added noises of appreciation and soon a knot was forming in the pit of his abdomen. He jerked his hips upward, further into Louis’ swollen lips, and he cried out his name as he spurted white and warm into Louis’ mouth; who, like with the domino effect, was triggered by the sound of pleasure into coming into his hand with the release of the final stroke. He swallowed obligingly right before Harry’s eyes before reaching into the depths of his pockets to find a tissue to clean himself with.

  Harry stood then, careful not to hit any more noisy keys, and threw his trousers back on properly, as did Louis. “Fucking hell,” Harry breathed, still feeling the sensation of the older boy’s lips lingering on him.

  “Happy Halloween,” Louis smiled.


End file.
